colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Still Again - 100%
Descripción *'Titulo:' Still again.215px|right *'Artista:' 100% *'Single:' WE,100%. *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' Dance, pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 18-09-2012 Video center|400 px Minwoo, Rokhyun, Jonghwan, Chanyong,Changbum, Hyukjin, Sanghoon Romanización sesangeseo gajang seulpeun yaegi niga nareul tteonandaneun yaegi. suneun eomneun ojik neoppuniran mabeop gateun eneoji sesang gajang seulpeun yaegi neowa naega ppeonhan yaegi meomchuji anketdago ojik neo ppuniji dojeohi nal beorigetdan maldo andwae pogi motae neol ihae motae nan bandae neol dasi japgo malgetda niga naege jeonbul geolgetda niga nareul tteonaseon na yeoksi haengbok ttawin beoryeotda gajang seulpeun noraeya niga nal tteonan daneun geureon yaegiya still again still again still again still again still again still again daeche museun soriya jeoldae nal tteonal su eopdaneun mariya still again still again still again still again still again still again ojik neoppuniran mabeop gateun eneoji ojik neoppuniran mabeop gateun eneoji sesang gajang seulpeun yaegi neowa naega ppeonhan yaegi meomchuji anketdago ojik neo ppuniji dojeohi nal beorigetdan maldo andwae pogi motae neol ihae motae nan bandae neol dasi japgo malgetda niga naege jeonbul geolgetda niga nareul tteonaseon na yeoksi haengbok ttawin beoryeotda gajang seulpeun noraeya niga nal tteonan daneun geureon yaegiya still again still again still again still again still again still again daeche museun soriya jeoldae nal tteonal su eopdaneun mariya still again still again still again still again still again still again ni gyeoten naega isseo eonjedeunji I’m your soul neo eobsin amugeotdo hal suga hal suga eomneun soul You you can I leave away nal tteonal su eopge gajang seulpeun noraeya niga nal tteonan daneun geureon yaegiya still again still again still again still again still again still again daeche museun soriya jeoldae nal tteonal su eopdaneun mariya still again still again still again still again still again still again Español Es una historia, la más triste del mundo Es una historia de ti, abandonándome Nunca podré escapar de ella, No puedo bloquearme de mi mismo Es como energía mágica Hablé contigo y es lo más triste del mundo es nuestra obvia historia No voy a parar Yo solo te tengo a ti. No digas que me vas a dejar No voy a renunciar, Yo no te entiendo, me opongo Te tendré de nuevo, Voy a arriesgar todo para ti Después de que te fuiste, boté lejos la felicidad Es la canción más triste sobre una historia de ti, abandonándome Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu no puedes abandonarme, nunca Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Desde esta energía mágica tu llamaste Desde esta energía mágica tu llamaste La historia más triste del mundo es nuestra historia No voy a parar, Yo solo te tengo ati. No digas que me vas a dejar No voy a renunciar, Yo no te entiendo, me opongo Te tendré de nuevo, Voy a arriesgar todo para ti Después de que te fuiste, boté lejos la felicidad Es la canción más triste sobre una historia de ti, abandonándome Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu no puedes abandonarme, nunca Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Siempre estoy a tu lado, Y cada ves que estoy sin ti, soy como tu alma Un alma que no puede hacer nada sin ti Tu tu, te puedo dejar afuera. No me dejes. Es la canción más triste sobre una historia de ti, abandonándome Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu no puedes abandonarme, nunca Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez, Aún otra vez Hangul 세상에서 가장 슬픈 얘기 니가 나를 떠난다는 얘기. 절대 벗어 날수 없는 나를 막을 수는 없는 오직 너뿐이란 마법 같은 에너지 세상 가장 슬픈 얘기 너와 내가 뻔한 얘기 멈추지 않겠다고 오직 너 뿐이지 도저히 날 버리겠단 말도 안돼 포기 못해 널 이해 못해 난 반대 널 다시 잡고 말겠다 니가 내게 전불 걸겠다 니가 나를 떠나선 나 역시 행복 따윈 버렸다 가장 슬픈 노래야 니가 날 떠난 다는 그런 얘기야 still again still again still again still again still again still again 대체 무슨 소리야 절대 날 떠날 수 없다는 말이야 still again still again still again still again still again still again 오직 너뿐이란 마법 같은 에너지 오직 너뿐이란 마법 같은 에너지 세상 가장 슬픈 얘기 너와 내가 뻔한 얘기 멈추지 않겠다고 오직 너 뿐이지 도저히 날 버리겠단 말도 안돼 포기 못해 널 이해 못해 난 반대 널 다시 잡고 말겠다 니가 내게 전불 걸겠다 니가 나를 떠나선 나 역시 행복 따윈 버렸다 가장 슬픈 노래야 니가 날 떠난 다는 그런 얘기야 still again still again still again still again still again still again 대체 무슨 소리야 절대 날 떠날 수 없다는 말이야 still again still again still again still again still again still again 니 곁엔 내가 있어 언제든지 I’m your soul 너 없인 아무것도 할 수가 할 수가 없는 soul You you can I leave away 날 떠날 수 없게 가장 슬픈 노래야 니가 날 떠난 다는 그런 얘기야 still again still again still again still again still again still again 대체 무슨 소리야 절대 날 떠날 수 없다는 말이야 still again still again still again still again still again still again Datos Categoría:100%